Cards Are Yummy
THIS IS AN EPISODE OF The Mario Show. Script Scene 1 Mario is typing with caps lock on. Mario: (typing) MY FISH IS HOME. WAIT, I HATE FISH. THIS CAPS LOCK IS SO FRIDAYING ANNOYING! (eats a card) TASTY! Luigi: I like to drink granola bars. Mario: (bites his toenail) You gonna eat that toenail? Luigi: ...... (explodes) (comes back to life) Donkey Kong: R.I.P. Alvin and the Chipmunks. So sad. Buuhuuhuu. Tuemtlnriq.... Malleo: Yeah. (leaves) Mario: I gotta pee. (goes into the bathroom and sees a rainbow, then explodes of colors) Luigi: KA-B0000000000000000000SH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 (Mario returns rainbow-colored) Mario: What?! I like fish rainbow trees. Toad: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAM! boom Mario sets a bomb in the toilet Peach: I need to go poop. (goes into the bathroom, and the bomb explodes on her and she dies for the rest of the episode) Mario: NOT MY WIFE! Luigi: Sad, sad, sad. My sister-in-law.... Is that right? Mario: Yeah. Scene 2 Now we are in the writer's studio. Writer 1: Boy, this episode is random. Writer 2: This is gonna be fun. (Wario jumps out of the TV and eats some pie) Wario: Wow, good stuff. (jumps back into the TV) Writer 3: My pie! Writer 1: Gasp! Writer 3: So am I hired? Writer 2: I guess. Writer 1: Welcome aboard. Scene 3 Peach comes back to life Peach: Wow. I have no memory of what just happened. Mario: Well, yadda yadda, blahbity blah. Peach: Dynamite. Wario: I just had some delicious pie. I think it was Samsung tablet pie. Waluigi: (appears out of nowhere) Ta-da! Wario: Your deafness is cured abracadinkleberg. Peach: Abracadinkleberg? Wario: Yeah. We like to come up with random magic words. We're magicians. Mario: And Luigi, Yoshi and I are UnMagicians. We're in the Magic Ians Club. Yoshi: (eats a card and throws it up) Yummy. Mario: That cheese belongs to my tummy tummy tummy. Boo: (appears) Boo! (disappears) Mario: No one's scared by the word boo. Luigi: Yeah, nowadays people use it to boo Justin Bieber offstage. Wario: And go to the end of the rainbow to find your tablet sandwich of gold. Mario: No one would wanna eat that. Scene 4 Back in the writer's studio Writer 3: This is my very first episode! I'm so excited. Are all the episodes this random? Writer 1: Nope. Writer 4: I'm here to apply for a job. Writer 2: LET'S GET RANDOM! Writer 4: Yay, I'm hired! Writer 1: Yes you are! You can start by helping us decide what happens next in this episode. Writer 4: (reads the script) I know. Peach could kiss Mario and he turns into a sandwich! Writer 1: Let's do it. Scene 5 Peach kisses Mario and Mario turns into a sandwich. Mario: Heeeeelp! I'm a sandwich! Peach: Oh. My. Gosh. What the fish did I just kiss? Luigi: Sorry, but you look so yummy. I wanna eat you. Hey, cheese and turkey. Don't mind if I do. Luigi eats Mario the sandwich. Luigi: Now I gotta poop. (poops Mario out as a human and he is out of the toilet) Mario: I am never, EVER, letting Peach kiss me again. Daisy: Hi, Luigi. Luigi: Hello. (eats lots of cake) Daisy: Luigi, you're fat! Now you can't even fit through the door! Luigi: But I only weigh 8471 pounds! Daisy: I weigh 62! Luigi: (breaks the door open and walks to the store) Scene 6 Coming soon. Gotta watch SportsCenter. Alright. I'm back exactly 12 hours later. Let us resume this episode. Luigi: (at the store) Gosh. I need to get skinny. (turns skinny all of a sudden) Phew! I thought I would need to play Wii Skinny. Alright, that's great. (walks home) Scene 7 Luigi: Guess who's back! Diddy Kong: (at Mario's house) When did I get here? Dixie Kong: I was just wondering the same thing. Mario: I sent you here with this UnMagic wand. Diddy: LEMMINGS! (Lemmings attack Waluigi) Waluigi: AAAAAAH! HELP! THEY'RE EATING MY FACE! Buy Samsung tablets today! Buy them from me, and get a second one for free. (thumbs up) On an unrelated note... Curse you Diddy Kong! Mario: LOL, I just pooped on you. Wait, what? I POOPED ON YOU? Daisy: I am disgusting! Scene 8 Some random Chinese house blows up Baby Wario and Baby Wapeach: Wow! I mean, 哇! Random Chinese guy: 哦，嘿嘿！我看到嬰兒的日期！和我媽錯了！ (Translation in the subtitles: Oh hey! I see babies on a date! And my mom was wrong!) Baby Wario: (still watching in awe, eats a card) Yum. Scene 9 Daisy: All right, I'm cleaned up now. (plays the harmonica) Mario: (starts playing a different song on the guitar) Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Peach, and Donkey Kong get out random instruments and play 7 different songs Diddy Kong: This is the worst band ever. Dixie Kong: I think my eardrums blew up. Peach: Wow, what a great song! Donkey Kong: Who are you kidding, it's awful! I hate it! Peach: I know. (Blows up) Donkey Kong: Our band is ruined! Dixie Kong: I think the band will be okay. Donkey Kong: You're grounded. Peach: (comes back to life and plays really high clarinet notes) Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY BEAUTIFUL EEEEEEARS! Scene 10 Mr. Bollox is walking down the street with his mom. Mr. Bollox: You are a noob. Mr. Bollox's mom: I'd ground you, but you're 25. Mr. Bollox: *. Mr. Bollox's mom: What does that asterisk mean? Mr. Bollox: Let's rob the bank. Mr. Bollox's mom: Yeah! Mr. Bollox: I NEED SCRILLA. Scene 11 Back in the writers' studio Writer 4: Let's just end the episode right here and make a sequel later. Writer 1: Hey, I decide when the episode's over. Now, let's just end the episode right here and make a sequel later. THE END! Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show Category:Bad Scripts Category:Epicly Random Scripts